In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a downlink defines that a diversity way is a space-frequency block coding (SFBC) when transmission antennas are 2 antennas, and a coding matrix is as shown in formula 1; and the diversity way is a SFBC+FSTD (frequency switched transmit diversity) when the transmission antennas are 4 antennas, and a coding matrix is as shown in formula 2.
      [                                        S            1                                                -                          S              2              *                                                                        S            2                                                S            1            *                                ]    ⁢          [                              S          1                            0                              -                      S            2            *                                      0                                      S          2                            0                              S          1          *                            0                            0                              S          3                            0                              -                      S            4            *                                              0                              S          4                            0                              S          3          *                      ]
In the existing standard version of the LTE, there are only a transmission diversity in a case of open-loop and a multi-user multiplexing in a case of close-loop, that is to say that the case of user multiplexing does not exist in the case of the open-loop, diversity users respectively occupy a certain resources, and the multiplexing only considers multiplexing among the users with the better channel condition and moving in a lower speed.